<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whitewash by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430616">Whitewash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pride, Problems, Secret Relationship, Third Years, TsukiHina, closet, sad ish, teenage stuff, time skip, yamayachi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go to hide the fact that you're flawed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whitewash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TSUKIHINA-I<br/>How far would you go to make it look like you don't care for each other?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tsukki, Tsukki, let’s watch a movie today.” Hinata said, happiness evident in his voice while he tugged on his boyfriend’s sleeve. They were on their way home from school, club practice was cancelled because neither of their coaches were around. It’s the first time in a while, and the two have been significantly busy with their own business since finals were approaching. Hinata walked with light feet, like always, and as he waited for a response from the blonde, he held their hand and intertwined their fingers together. “Hm? Let’s take a break from studying for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima  quickly looked if anyone was around, finding out that there was none, he hummed quietly, acting as if he was thinking. He looks beside him, Hinata’s facing the road. His cheeks are a little red, and so are his ears. It’s probably because it’s getting colder and he didn’t wear a lot of clothing today. Tsukishima, as much as he didn’t like the idea-took off his muffler and put it around Hinata. “We’re going to the movies like this? We’re going to freeze.” The boy pointed out, despite the fact that he was wearing a sweater, coat and gloves.  He said this for Hinata, because he’s just wearing his usual hoodie. He said this in his monotone voice, sounding indifferent as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, let’s go home. Then meet later?” The ginger suggests, stopping in his tracks so Tsukishima could fix the muffler around his neck. He smiles, feeling warmer already. “Aren’t you going to get cold? You’re pretty sensitive to the cold.” He looks at his boyfriend, and their nose is already getting a little red. Hinata chuckles, “You’re going to regret giving me this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, shut up.” The blonde sighed, making a loose knot with the muffler. They continue walking, hands automatically linking again. “We can watch a movie on the weekend. I’m tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says this because he knows that a lot of people from his school are probably going to the mall and maybe even watch the same movie Hinata has in mind. He doesn’t mention this, because he doesn’t want to hurt Hinata’s feelings and start arguing. Next week, everyone will start preparing for the exams so the possibility of being caught together by classmates on the weekend is low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded slowly, swinging his hand slightly. “Well… okay. The weekend then.” Hinata smiles at Tsukishima, the other smiles back but for only a moment. “Since you’re tired, you don’t have to walk me any further.” The ginger turns towards a road, “This road leads to yours right? We can separate here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Tsukishima asks and he feels Hinata’s hand leave his. “I’m okay with walking a little more.” Hinata shakes their head no, then he waves his hands. “See you tomorrow, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima pauses, giving Hinata a suspicious look. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata tilts their head, a little dumbfounded but he picks up quickly. He shook his head again, pulling his lips into a small curl. “Nothing, what do you mean? Go now, see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger turns first and Tsukishima stays in place. He watches Hinata walk away, it feels like something’s wrong-it’s just that… boyfriend instinct-or something. Hinata’s about 10 steps away when he calls their name out. The boy turns around, looking at Tsukishima curiously. “Get home safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will! You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima looked around again, then he waves a hand, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Hinata’s lips curl slightly. “Yeah, I love you too.”</span>
</p><p><span>The two go to their own respective paths. And as they arrive home, they shower and change into warm clothes, they remove the facades they put on every day for each other. Hinata lies down, huffing as he did. He sinks into the mattress, cheek squishing into his pillow. He stares at the wall, mind wandering and going as far as it can. It takes Hinata no time at all to lose himself. His eyes mindlessly close, he feels his body melt as he drifts into nowhere. The only thought in mind is </span><em><span>I’m tired,</span></em> <em><span>I want to sleep forever.</span></em><span> And so he falls asleep.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima on the other hand, after finally being comfortable, goes straight to studying. What can he do? It’s the habit he’s chosen to grow with. He takes the books he brought home and stacked them all in one corner, picking the one from the top and starting with that first. He doesn’t bother texting his boyfriend first because he knows Hinata’s sleeping, and he doesn’t expect a test either because he knows Hinata knows that he’s studying. He wants to talk with him, yes, he misses calling with him while studying or doing nothing but he’s just noticed that Hinata’s been a little different lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he’s less energetic, or weary.Which is, by the way-something he almost never is. And Hinata probably just does whatever he wants to because he thinks Tsukishima doesn’t really care about what he does or doesn’t do. That’s just how they are, the base of the entirety of their relationship is ridiculous and brittle. They’re together because they like each other. That’s all there is to it, but to have a fully functional relationship, shouldn’t there be more? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They mind each other’s businesses. They’re careful to overshare. They don’t do anything unless Hinata brings anything up. Tsukishima almost never says no, because he really can’t deny Hinata, whatever it is the ginger does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima does his best to put on a stoic face, Hinata, with his happiness. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And as messed up as it may sound, they’ve never really been open with each other. They’ve been together for months, and no one’s really been able to tell if they’re together or not because they don’t show their affection towards each other unless they </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In other words, they rarely show their true emotions to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s fickle, Tsukisihma’s reserved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s somewhat distant, Hinata’s been distant as of late, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quite hard to understand their whole situation--the two barely talk about each other as well. So no one really knows whatever it is that’s happening between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is weird for Hinata, he’s usually so open. He just suddenly isn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima breathes out a puff of air, finishing with his first book. He thinks he needs to go over it all again because he couldn’t exactly focus. He leans back, eyeing the ceiling and thinking about Hinata. He wonders if he really is okay, something felt off earlier. The way Hinata froze, smiled and changed the topic so quickly- it was suspicious.  Well, who wouldn’t be suspicious of that? It was weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde closes his book and puts it away. He gets his phone from his school bag and checks for notifications. There’s none from Hinata and many from class group chats. He ignores everything and goes to Hinata’s chatbox, he types ‘Hey’ and sends it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes, there’s no reply. He’s not even seen or anything, just delivered. He types ‘Are you awake? Extra tired hm?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, no reply. He sends his last text for now, ‘Are you really okay? I’m here, okay? You can always talk to me. Sleep well, my love.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his phone down, but he unmutes it first. He mutes everyone else, he just wants to hear from Hinata. He moves onto the next book, and the next, and the next after that. Until he’s done with everything. He has dinner, brushes his teeth and heads to bed. He checks his messages every now and then, just to see if Hinata’s seen his message and maybe just forgot to reply. It was already well over 11 PM but Hinata hadn't seen nor replied to any of his texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s already tucked himself in and ready to sleep when Hinata replies. He puts his glasses on to read the reply, and all Hinata sends him a simple ‘yea.’. Tsukishima squints, he stares at the chat to see if Hinata sends any more but the ginger doesn’t. All he’s given is a ‘yea’ and honestly, he doesn’t know which question that’s applied to. Everything, probably. Tsukishima sort of wishes for something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores that yearning and replies, ‘You just woke up?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata replies another ‘yea.’ after a while. It’s followed by ‘sorry I didn’t think I’d sleep for so long’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s fine.’ Is what Tsukihsima replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Are you going to sleep now?’ Hinata asks, ‘Don’t mind me, I’m just going to do my homework real quick… then I’m going to sleep.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima taps on the call button and waits for Hinata to answer. It takes a few rings, when Hinata picks up, Tsukishima’s met with a deep, raspy voice. He feels the butterflies, and he slaps himself for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… good morning.” Hinata says first, he sits up and stretches. Then he lies down again, he gets his phone and brings it to his ear. “Or good night, in your case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Tsukishima says on the other line, obviously not exactly prepared for a conversation (that he himself initiated), “You should eat first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nah. I’m not really hungry.” He again brings the covers over his body, eyeing the heater that was sitting in the corner. It was still a little cold. He needs to adjust the settings but he’s too lazy to get up. “Sorry, words, not working. Just woke up.” He hears his boyfriend's laugh through the line, the laugh itself brings a sickening smile to his face. “Are you going to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon.” Tsukishima says, when it should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He doesn't mind having less time for sleep when it’s Hinata. “I’m not really sleepy yet.” That’s a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sits up so that he wouldn't end up dozing off on Hinata. “If you get hungry, you should eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mn.” Hinata hums, finally getting off the bed to break from the sweet embrace of tranquility. He turns on the lamp on his desk, bringing his phone along with him. He puts Tsukishima on speaker and then he places his phone on one of the shelves. “Did you have homework?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but not a lot.” Tsukishima answers, Hinata’s voice is still raspy. He must've been really tired. It’s a good thing that they didn't go to the movies. “I studied in advance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata gives his boyfriend a knowing scoff, “You always do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Hinata’s brought out all his books and the materials he needs. Tsukishima stays on the line, ready for any question Hinata would throw him. Helping Hinata with his homework has become a habit of his, ever since they started dating. Yeah, he helped him even before-he’s just more generous with answers. Of course, Hinata wouldn't take these answers without actually learning how to get them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always finds it fun if it’s his boyfriend teaching him. He says that it’s more helpful than the actual classes he has in school because Tsukishima’s all his-attention wise and there’s no competition at all. He also says that he can focus more, and that it’s easier to memorize words or solutions if Tsukishima states it for him-Hinata claims that he can memorize anything Tsukishima says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, it’s working out. Hinata’s grades are up and steady. His homeroom teacher actually told him that if he keeps his grades high, he might be transferred to a higher class next sem. Hinata thinks it's unlikely but Tsukishima wants it to happen-just so that their classrooms are a little nearer to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What homework do you have?” Tsukishima asks, grabbing a notebook and pen from his nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, math and english. I think I got it though.” Hinata’s voice is trailing, it’s followed by the sound of paper being flipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, tell me if you need help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes silent, but not completely. The background sounds, the tapping of Hinata’s pen, the noise of Tsukishima's broken aircon, and the meowing of the cat he’s been feeding outside are all heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Sunny?” He stops tapping his pen on the desk, “I haven't seen her in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we haven't been coming over to each other’s houses.” Tsukishima points out, voice quieting as he looks out the window to see the kitten they saved and named Sunny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunny was but a stray cat who shared the same ginger color as Hinata’s hair. Oftentimes, it was her that kept Tsukishima company when Hinata was asleep, or just didn't feel like talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… how is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine.” Tsukishima pauses after to let the cat in. “I haven't fed her yet, actually. Let me do that real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata hears Tsukishima’s door open and shut close. After the thud, the ginger sighs and faces down. He continued to tap his pen on the table, mindlessly doing so while his mind started to wander. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t focus.</span>
  </em>
  <span> On the line, he hears Sunny meowing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She must be hungry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunny?” Hinata says in a baby voice, “I miss you! I’ll visit you soon.” Sunny purs against Tsukishima's phone, it causes Hinata to chuckle. “I wonder how fat you’ve gotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata hears a  door closing. “Not a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Does she not finish her food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there's just days that she doesn't come by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she has a family of her own?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean kittens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or siblings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know.” Tsukishima says tiredly, his voice is followed by the sound of pellets filling Sunny’s bowl. “How’s your homework?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half way… through… half…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima scoffs, “So you’re a quarter way done?” Hinata hums a yes. “I thought you had it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lazy.” Hinata muffled, as if he didn’t have the energy to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to come over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... it’s like… past 12.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom’s going to get mad.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s not around, my brother’s working.” Tsukishima explains, “I won’t come if you don’t want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... okay, I’ll be there in a bit. I’ll just wait until Sunny finishes up, then I’m heading there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… make sure to dress warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Tsukishima nods, and Hinata feels their smile through their voice. “See you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata ends the call, probably so that Tsukishima could get ready in comfort and so that he could maybe fix his room a little. Hinata puts his phone away and fixes the bed first, then he washes up and brushes his teeth. While in the bathroom, he wipes the water off his face and looks at himself through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize that his eye bags were getting out of hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should fix my sleeping schedule.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The water drops from his chin before he tries to wipe it off, he sighs-he feels tired, but he wants to see Tsukishima. Being with Tsukishima makes him feel better, it’s like… Tsukishima’s a safety blanket of some sort. After washing up and drying, he leaves his room to prepare a plate of cookies and two glasses of water. He’ll just ask Tsukishima if there’s a drink he wants later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues his homework while waiting, and when Tsukishima arrives, he completely forgets about it. The moment Tsukishima’s inside his room, the ginger melts into their arms. Tsukishima’s caught off guard, but he hugs the boy just as tight. Tsukishima sinks his face into Hinata’s mess of bright orange curls, it’s a soft, subtle scent that altogether lingers. It’s like the gentle whiff of fresh flower beds you get every time you enter a flower shop. It smells like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked, for the first time today, but the 9th already for this week. He picks Hinata up and carries them to the bed, sitting there together and not letting go. Hinata snuggles his face into the crook of the blonde’s neck, humming, he doesn’t really answer. “Have you eaten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cookie, but that’s all.” The ginger mumbled into the blonde’s neck. Tsukishima shivers because of it, Hinata’s breath is warm and ticklish. “I’m still not hungry. Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima shakes his head, adjusting on the bed and moving Hinata’s face away from his neck. He brushes Hinata’s hair up so that he could kiss their forehead, “Still no appetite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata just smiles, Tsukihsima smiles back, but he can’t deny that the smile he returns is a sad one. He’s a little worried, Hinata hasn’t really been eating lately. Hinata notices this but he pays it no mind. “What do you want to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know with you.” Tsukishima says as he lies down, bringing Hinata along with him. “Should we pull an allnighter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing exactly what?” Hinata brings the question back, then he looks up at the blonde, “And can you even do that? I’m sure you’re tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind staying up as long as you’re around.” Hinata scoffs. “It’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t say I didn’t believe you.” The ginger sits up and gets off, “But me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima covers his face for whatever reason, the ginger chuckles and hits his boyfriend’s leg. “Should we maybe play games? Or study? Do you want to watch a movie? Or I dunno,” Hinata gets up to clean his desk up, thinking that he should just do his homework during homeroom later. Tsukishima watches him and doesn’t say a word. At least, not yet. When Hinata’s done and has already put his books back into his plain beige bag, Tsukishima sits up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re class is behind right? Want me to lend my books to you in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s fine with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Come here.” Hinata drags his feet back towards the bed and sits on Tsukishima’s lap. “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ng…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima gives the other a patient smile. Hinata just looks at him, returning the smile because he didn’t really know what to say, or what to do. His brain’s too occupied to come up with something. Or anything, really. The ginger cups Tsukishima’s cheek, his skin was warm and unflawed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hinata’s smile wavers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I probably look like shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we just lie down and talk?” Hinata says, looking away. He lies back down, grabbing the blankets to open them and put it over his legs. He scoots to the edge so that Tsukishima would fit. His bed isn’t small, it’s actually quite spacy. But for some reason, he just felt really insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really know exactly why he had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was something he never knew he’d ever come to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially around Tsukishima.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i wanted this to be very raw. hinata and the others are third years, so this is revolved around the time where they and everything else is changing. a lot of new emotions, bonds and realizations come to light for every one for the first time-so this isn't exactly focused on one character or one pair.</p><p>Next chapter is yamayachi!</p><p>slow updates as i haven't been writing, having a major block, writing's been so hard for me lately. I'm so sorry if you came from one of my books, im sorry bc i havent been updating. everything is a wip, its just that im not very happy with where they are. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed, have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>